skull_cookie_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Marge Peterson
'''Margarita "Marge" Peterson '''is an esteemed billionaire and a founding member of the Halloweeners. She is the sister of Orlando Peterson, a Summer Solstice Slayings survivor and a Holmidon; a human born on a holiday at midnight who exhibits supernatural abilities. Halloween was the holiday of Marge's birth and as such, her powers are based upon that day, but more on a prophecy of Stingy Jack, the first ghost who created the Holmidae. Physical Appearance Marge is a beautiful fair-skinned girl with long black hair, rosy cheeks and ebony eyes. Biography Early Life Margarita Peterson was born in Roy Meadows, Arizona to strict religious parents. As the younger sister of Orlando Peterson, she had a kindred spirit with him. She didn't care that he was homosexual and admired his courage in talking to his parents about it. Then, when she was only 3 years old, her entire family was murdered by an evil wraith known as Kleftis in what was known as the Summer Solstice Slayings. Marge and Orlando were now on their own but they were taken to different foster homes. Sometime later, Marge and her brother Orlando were adopted by a man named Angelo D'Mort aka the Grim Reaper who told them both about Stingy Jack, his prophecy, and Kleftis who murdered their families. The two children lived with 3 other children. By name, Itan Matthews, Damir London, and Kyla Hill who were also born on Halloween at midnight and were destined to defeat the evil wraith. That was how Orlando came up with the team name, "The Halloweeners." D'Mort provided for her and the Halloweeners, giving them food, teaching lessons about life, and of course, buying things for them like games, toys, movies, music, and more. Marge and her brother had lived with D'Mort until Orlando turned 20 and was ready to take care of himself. Then, D'Mort gave him a lottery ticket and ensured that he'd win so that he and Marge could have their own house in Las Vegas. Orlando became Marge's legal guardian. The Manifestation of Marge's Powers After Orlando was attacked by Phil and accidently killed him, they moved to Los Angeles and Marge went to John Burroughs Middle School. She had made a few good friends at school. By name, Joseph Imani, Hannah Alvarez, and Nina Grey. There was only one enemy she made, though. Her name was Hillary Jonas, the popular girl in school and she was jealous of Marge who got more attention than her. One day, after running track, Marge was locked in her gym locker by Hillary and after screaming and banging on the door, she phased right through it like a ghost. Marge was shocked but remembered what D'Mort said about their powers waking up soon. So, when she got home, she found out about Orlando's powers. Kleftis Attacks Marge was eventually greeted by Romun Elion sometime later and Romun and Orlando had been dating. After London B revealed the existence of the Halloweeners to the public, they were susceptible to Kleftis's attacks. One day when Marge got back from school, she saw Kleftis in her room, panicked and shut the door. Orlando and Romun came back a short time later and she told them what happened. They went in her room and found nothing, much to Marge's shock. Then, Romun noticed one of Marge's books floating in the air and soon, all of her books were floating and attacking Orlando. Then, the pages came out and covered the whole room, making it completely white and endless. The door closed on Orlando, trapping him inside and keeping Marge and Romun out. Marge tried desperately to get in but it wouldn't budge. Then, Romun suggested that Marge use her powers and bring him with her. She reluctantly agreed, wondering how Romun could help. Marge and Romun distracted Kleftis long enough for Orlando to break free and stay safe. Kleftis was frightened away and Romun used his supernatural breath to place a defensive imprint on her and the other Halloweeners so that Kleftis couldn't steal their souls. The Trap A while after Kleftis attacked them, Marge came back home one day to find Orlando trashing his room in frustration. She found out from Orlando that a mob boss named Kilmoore Monitz had taken Romun, thinking that Romun's brother Neal killed his daughter Marina. Marge tried to get Orlando to calm down, but he snapped at her, much to her anger and she snapped back at him. Then, Orlando began to cry. So, Marge called Jones and heard from her that this was all a trap set up by Kleftis to kill Romun so that the Halloweeners would lose their defenses put on them by Romun. Then, after som pep talk, Marge got Orlando to drive to where Romun was in order to save him. Romun had survived his encounter with Kleftis with only some non-lethal injuries and after hospitalization and a few psychic manifestations to stop Kleftis from killing him, Romun was sent home. The Battle Marge was in her room when she and all of the Halloweeners heard Kleftis swear revenge and vandalize her room by shattering the windows psionically. Finally, the Halloweeners had enough and from Jones, they knew where Kleftis was: the Garden of Eventide Mausoleum. When they got in, they first battled an army of skeletons and beat them all. Then, after a fierce battle against Kleftis, Orlando told Marge to get on his back and told Jones to throw them at Kleftis's neck. She did and Marge used her quantum phasing abilities to interfere with Kleftis's quantum phasing abilities and keep him in Orlando's chokehold so that the other Halloweeners could cauterize his body completely. Kleftis's body turned to ice and shattered into a million pieces and before Marge and Orlando fell on the shards, they both phased into the ground and back up. Then, the ice melted and from it, they saw the ball of blue light that was Kleftis who was now at the mercy of D'Mort who reaped his soul and said to the Halloweeners, "Well done" before Mausoleum returned to normal. The Birthday Party After Kleftis was defeated, the Halloweeners went on with their lives and a memorial service was held for Kleftis's victims. When the Halloweeners's birthday came about, Marge was dressed up as Tinkerbell. The party was everything they thought it would be and the Halloweeners enjoyed every minute of it. Personality Marge is known for being very compassionate and emboldened in her own situation. Sometimes, she can be a little innocent as hinted when she was running track and didn't sweat or smell terrible and wasn't aware that Hillary detested her. She's very protective of others, including her brother and is also known for having wisdom and empathy like when Orlando was depressed about the thought of losing Romun to the mob boss Kilmoore Monitz. There are times when she gets scared and angry but most of the time, she is calm and has excellent social skills. Powers '''Intangibility: '''Marge has the ability to pass through solid matter and can even make other people, like Orlando during the fight against Kleftis, phase with her. She can even remain untouchable when touching someone for a long time and ignore people's attacks. '''Intangibility Cancellation: '''Marge can cancel another person's ability to become intangible like how she did with Kleftis during the battle. '''Sanitized Metabolism: '''Marge always remains clean and never gets dirty like when she was running track and never broke a sweat or smelled terrible. Relationships * Orlando Peterson (brother) * Romun Elion * The Halloweeners (team) * The Petersons (family)† Appearances * The Holmidae Chronicles ** The Halloweeners ** Mother Christmas Trivia * Marge Peterson represents the element of water which is a feminine element, very fitting given that her name is Margarita which is an alcoholic beverage and a liquid. * Marge has a ghost's natural ability to phase through solid matter and since ghosts are dead, they never get dirty. * As a Halloweener, Marge serves as a contrast from her brother Orlando because she is heterosexual and he is homosexual. In other words, the saint and the sinner. Category:The Characters of the Skull Cookie Universe